Datgd Madooko
Early life Datgd Madooko, born David Shoemaker, as everyone else, started out as a level 1. At this time, David didn't know who Jolly Roger was, Davy Jones, and even Lord Beckett. He soon learned who these villains are from his new friend, Johnny Redpaine. David met Johnny in his own guild: Voodoo And More. Before David founded the guild, Voodoo And More, he was obsessed with learning voodoo. His master was Tia Dalma herself. After he and Tia built his first voodoo doll, he knew it would be the thing he would use for the rest of his life. But to test it out he attuned Tia Dalma and tried to Life Drain her. Being a novice at voodoo dolls, this was a bad idea. Tia was able to half counter the attack, but she had half her skills drained into David. But then she placed a curse on David. The Curse Tia placed a cursed on Shoemaker that made him forget his memory. Tia left just enough to make him remember that he was a voodoo master and hated Tia. Leaving the hatred in his memory he struck again, but Tia was much more powerful than a person who knew very little. She used the voodoo around her to control David and throw him out of the Pantano River and off of Cuba. David blacked out. When David woke up he was in a throne made of twigs and leaves. He was overlooking many gypsies that seeked help in voodoo. The tribe was known as Madooko, and the leader of the tribe took on the pretence, Datgd. The Tribe ﻿Datgd Madooko helped the gypsies in the art of voodoo. He showed them many spells to create with a voodoo doll, staff, and even their own minds. Datgd's favorite spell was Break Apart. This spell is cast from the mind of a voodoo master onto the master's enemy. The spell entered the enemy through the eyes and into the mind. What the victim of this nasty spell will see is a black, hazy mist wrapping around their own body and squeezing them to death. But what really happens is that the mist enters through the eyes and into the brain. The brain becomes dead and stops sending out messages. The victim's body will slowly decompose while falling onto its knees. When it is almost fully gone, there will be a huge explosion of blue fire. The blue fire is the victims soul exiting through the last of its body and into the world, where it will roam forever. From that, you can imagine that Datgd was not the friendliest guy in the world. For those he trusts, he is kind. Such as Madooko, he did not kill more than one soul. That one soul was a spy sent from Tia Dalma. The Battle As you can imagine, Datgd wasn't that happy about his worst enemy re-entering his life. So what did he do about it? He and Madooko made a full scale invasion on Cuba﻿. The invasion was an absolute success. The Navy of Madooko blocked out all entries and exits of Cuba. The raven's from the tribe circled the island in a circle creating a voodoo force field around the island. Datgd arrived on his war frigate full of his most trusted gypsies, undead warriors, and rum, of course. He took a swig of his rum and yelled out: "Tia Dalma!! Surrender now, or die later!!" At that moment, the earth on Cuba began to shift and monsters appeared. Not just any monsters, Voodoo Ghouls. Voodoo Ghouls are the nastiest, ugliest, fattest things in the world. They have purple eyes, four arms, one eye, and voodoo staffs for legs. Their voodoo staffs can destroy an entire island in the blink of an eye. But it's also their weekness. "Ha!!" Datgd taunted. "You think you can put a dent in me with those things, Dalma? Squads 3 and 4, shoot the orbs!" The orbs are located where the ankle should be on their voodoo staffs, and with just the right amount of a voodoo fire blast, the orbs will shoot up through the body of a Ghoul, and reap its sould for all eternity. And the blast did just that. Datgd and his army marched right into the River to find Tia Dalma sipping a cup of tea. "Kill me now, and we both die. Let me live... and we both will never die," Tia said. "Sounds good, immortality sounds great," Datgd said. "But it will not just be us, it will be all the pirates in the caribbean." Datgd takes his Vile Staff off of his belt and squeezes it tight and thinks of using a time spell. Instead he listens to Tia. "Everyone will live on forever. We can continue our feuds without risk. Your son... won't perish." "My son? What are you talking about?!" "You will find him soon enough!" Tia begand to chant a spell that was probably the immortality spell. But Datgd couldn't think straight. If I have a son, who's his mother? Who's my wife? '' The ritual began to have an effect on the air around Datgd. He couldn't breathe, so he instinctively casted Desolation which stopped Tia in her death spell, but also reversed it. "You fool! That was the immortality chant!" Tia scolded. "You tricked me... that was a death ritual!" Datgd yelled. And Datgd was right, it was a death spell, lucky for him he casted Desolation which reversed it. Now everyone was immortal and happy. But Tia wasn't. EPILOUGE: hey i know david and Redpaine from a certainguild that isnt voodoo but famed not and more theres more to come! '''TO BE CONTINUED.....' Category:Pirates Category:POTCO